


an ardent orator

by Esmenet



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen, Genderswitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/pseuds/Esmenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talk is cheap, but it's what he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an ardent orator

Haru has always loved to talk, about anything, everything, nothing at all. People look at him weird sometimes for it and kind of don't want to stay close, which is kind of a pity but not enough of one for him to stop. (Then again, maybe it's the cosplay. There are a lot of girls who talk as much as he does, and everyone seems to like them fine.) His parents have an on-going joke about him becoming a politician when he's older—at least Haru _thinks_ it's a joke—but Haru doesn't say things to convince people. He talks because he wants to, even if no one is really listening.

The only time he really regrets this is after he meets Tsuna. If ever there were someone he wanted to convince . . . but he never bothered learning how, so he just acts as though it's already decided. No one else seems to find the idea of Haru as a don's wife (husband, he supposes it would be) weird, not compared to baseball bats that turn into swords and magic rings that make you on fire, and Tsuna will come around eventually.


End file.
